Vs. Ferroseed and Boldore and Klink
Vs. Ferroseed and Boldore and Klink is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 8/17/2019. Story A Tynamo floats around Chargestone Cave, it sucking on an electric charged boulder for electricity. It contently feeds, when it hears footsteps approaching. It flees, as two members of Team Plasma round the corner. Plasma Grunt 1: What does His Majesty want with this area? Plasma Grunt 2: He just said to secure it and that’s that. The two keep going, when they come across Ian and Victini. The grunts turn hostile. Plasma Grunt 1: Halt! We’re guarding this section! Plasma Grunt 2: We’ll show you what happens when you mess with us! The two throw Pokéballs, choosing Eelektrik and Stunfisk. The two fire Thunderbolt, as Ian opens a Pokéball. Drilbur comes out, taking the attacks. Ian: Drill Run! Flame Charge! Drilbur spins and shoots forward, striking Stunfisk with Drill Run. Victini stomps the ground and charges with Flame Charge, striking Eelektrik. The Pokémon are defeated as the grunts return them. Plasma Grunt 1: What the heck is with this guy?! Plasma Grunt 2: We gotta report back! The grunts run off, as Ian watches them. Ian glances around, as if surveying for a threat. Ian: I can’t tell if that shadow guy is near or not. It’s like being deceived by Domino all over again. Ian returns Drilbur, as he keeps walking through the cave. He stops to listen, hearing footsteps in the distance. He heads in that direction, when several Ferroseed drop from the ceiling. Victini uses Confusion to suspend them in the air, as they all Self Destruct. Ian runs forward to avoid falling boulders. The pathway is cut off, as Ian keeps going. He comes to a clearing, where N stands with a Ferroseed, Boldore and Klink. Ian pulls out his Pokédex to scan them. Pokédex: (With male voice) Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon. They stick their spikes into cave walls and absorb the minerals they find in the rock. Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because its energy was too great to be contained, the energy leaked and formed orange crystals. Klink, the Gear Pokémon. Interlocking two bodies and spinning around generates the energy they need to live. Ian: I assume that you finished with whatever task required you to separate me from the others. N: I did. And I have to say I was deeply surprised. It seems as that girl really is trying to change. At the very least, she is saying that she will. I think we both know that people make empty claims on how to better themselves. Ian: The difference is that I’m there to keep her on track. To ensure that she keeps that path. The same for you. N: I have not deviated from my path! Ian: It sounds like you have. Ian opens three Pokéballs, choosing Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. N’s Ferroseed takes to N’s right, Boldore in the middle and Klink on N’s left. Snivy is on Ian’s left across from Ferroseed, Tepig is in the middle across from Boldore, and Oshawott is on Ian’s right across from Klink. N: So what?! You think that battling me again will make me see the light? To get back to what you think is appropriate? Ferroseed, Pin Missile! Boldore, Rock Blast! Klink, Thunder Shock! Ian: Snivy, Wring Out! Tepig, Flamethrower! Oshawott, Water Gun! Ferroseed glows white and fires several green energy pins. Snivy extends her vines like a funnel, deflecting the Pin Missile and wrapping around Ferroseed. Snivy grimaces in pain from Ferroseed’s Iron Barbs, retracting her vines. Boldore shoots several boulders from its top gem, as Tepig breathes Flamethrower. Rock Blast pushes through, hitting Tepig repeatedly. Oshawott fires Water Gun as Klink spins to fire Thunder Shock. The attacks collide and they strike each other. N: I have seen the horrible side of human nature! Being terrible to their Pokémon! You may have been an exception, but my journeys have shown that I am right! Ian: You’ve met the wrong people then. I agree there are plenty of people who fit your world view, but there are plenty that are like me, that care for Pokémon with all their hearts. Tepig, switch to Flamethrower at Ferroseed! N: Boldore, go for Tackle! Ian: Leaf Storm! N: Gyro Ball! Ian: Razor Shell! N: Gear Grind! Tepig breathes Flamethrower at Ferroseed, as Boldore moves and takes it. It charges at Tepig for Tackle. Snivy forms a vortex of leaves to fire at Boldore, as Ferroseed spins with a silver ring, colliding with and stopping Leaf Storm. Oshawott forms a water energy blade with his scalchop, going at Boldore. Klink gets in his way, spinning its gears and snaring the Razor Shell, breaking it and striking Oshawott. Boldore Tackles Tepig, knocking it back. Tepig: Whoa! That was a big hit! Snivy: This guy is a much better battler than he was in the past. '' Oshawott: ''Doesn’t matter how much better he is! It’s our duty to fight back! N: Fight back against what?! Ian: Your actions, no matter your views, are harming people and Pokémon. Team Plasma is attacking humans, causing blizzards that could kill, burning buildings down to get the people inside. As king, their actions fall to you. I don’t know if you ordered them to perform these actions, and I don’t really care. As you see it your duty to save the Pokémon, I see it as my job to protect against the damage you could cause. Every action that you do has a consequence. Some that harm who you’re trying to protect. N: I don’t understand how you fail to see the truth! This world is broken, and I am the one that can save it! Boldore, Rock Blast! Klink, Gear Grind! Ferroseed, Pin Missile! Ian: Tepig, Heat Crash! Oshawott, Water Gun! Snivy, Leaf Blade! Oshawott fires Water Gun as Tepig jumps, propelling it into the air. Tepig is surrounded in a sphere of yellow and orange flames, falling at Klink. Klink goes up and collides with Tepig, an explosion occurring. Boldore fires Rock Blast after Tepig in midair, as Snivy leaps up with her tail glowing green. She cuts through the Rock Blast boulders, stopping the attack. Pin Missile flies through the air and strikes Snivy, knocking her away so a Rock Blast boulder hits Tepig. Ian: Oshawott, Aqua Jet! N: Klink, Thunder Shock! Boldore, Tackle! Oshawott is surrounded in water as he shoots forward. Klink fires Thunder Shock, electrocuting Oshawott. Aqua Jet breaks as Boldore Tackles it, knocking it away. N: Are you familiar with the heroes of the region? The two brothers? Ian: The ones that commanded the Legendary Pokémon Reshiram and Zekrom? I am. N: I am one of the heroes that will revive one of these Pokémon. And when I do, I shall be able to impose my decree on this land. That humans and Pokémon are to be separate! Oshawott: No! Oshawott gets back up, wobbly. Oshawott: You will not separate me from Ian and all my friends! Snivy and Tepig get back to their feet, both nodding in determination. Snivy: We won’t let a lunatic like you mess with our lives! Tepig: You used to be cool! You played with me! But now, I can’t even look at you! Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig all glow pink, as they morph and evolve. N steps back in horror, with Dewott, Servine and Pignite staring him down. Ian smirks. Ian: You think that you need a legend to accomplish what you need. I have commanded Legendaries in the past, so I understand the appeal. However, one’s true strength comes from their bond with the Pokémon they use every day! Pignite, use Fire Pledge! And Servine, use Grass Pledge! Servine and Pignite glow green and red each, as Servine releases towers of grass energy from the ground. Pignite utilizes Fire Pledge, which ignites the Grass Pledge and increasing its size and power. Ferroseed is struck and defeated, as a sea of fire ignites on N’s side, the flames wrapping around Boldore and Klink. The two take damage from the fire, as Ferroseed rolls away. N: This power! What is it? Ian: Our bond. Dewott, Water Pledge! Pignite, Fire Pledge! Pignite releases Fire Pledge, as Water Pledge merges with it and increases its power. It strikes Boldore and defeats it, as a rainbow forms over Ian’s side of the field. Klink cowers in fear, as it flees the battle. Dewott points his hand after it, a Water Pledge tower washing the flames off it as it disappears. Boldore gets up and runs off as well. N backs away in horror. N: How? How do you keep toppling me?! Is your, ideal, greater than my mission? Ian: It’s because I know that my strength does not come from me. It comes from them. N scurries and takes off running, Dewott laughing. Dewott: Yeah, you better run! Servine: Seriously, grow up. '' Pignite: ''I don’t understand how he could be so different. Ian: People are easily influenced by those around him. They are a lot like Pokémon in that manner. Come on guys. Let’s find the others. Ian makes it outside Chargestone Cave, the sun shining on them. Iris, Axew, Cilan and Rui are in the distance, spotting and waving to him. Ian makes his way over, as Rui rushes and hugs him. Ian, startled, returns it. Ian: I assume your encounter with N went well. Rui: You know about that? Ian: I just finished having my own. I see what you mean, Cilan. Someone else has exerted their influence on him. Iris: I don’t approve of what he’s doing, but we’ve always been able to beat him in the past. It was those shadow guys that were the problem. Cilan: We saw one of them before at the Relic Castle. That means that N has some sort of tie with Team Plasma. It makes sense considering they have similar ideals. Ian: Nothing similar about it. N is their leader. Iris & Cilan & Rui: Eh?! Cilan: He’s the lord they were talking about? Rui: How long have you known?! Ian: Since Relic Castle. Iris: And you didn’t tell us?! Ian: It wasn’t important yet. But now, we have to stay on guard. He’s after Reshiram and Zekrom. Iris: The Legendary Dragons?! He think that he can wield one?! Rui: His group is a bunch of fanatics. They most likely believe he’s some chosen hero. Ian: We all need to be strong enough to fight back. Rui: In that case, I need to start training. Seriously. Main Events * Ian has another battle with N and wins. * Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig evolve into Dewott, Servine and Pignite respectively. ** They learn Water Pledge, Grass Pledge and Fire Pledge respectively. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan Villains * Team Plasma ** N ** Plasma grunts Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Drilbur (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's, evolves) * Dewott (Ian's, evolves) * Snivy (Ian's, evolves) * Servine (Ian's, evolves) * Tepig (Ian's, evolves) * Pignite (Ian's, evolves) * Ferroseed (Befriended by N) * Boldore (Befriended by N) * Klink (Befriended by N) * Axew (Iris') * Eelektrik (Plasma Grunt's) * Stunfisk (Plasma Grunt's) * Tynamo * Ferroseed (dozens) Trivia * This episode was inspired by the battle in the games Black and White where the trainer battles N in Chargestone Cave. ** This battle was made into a triple battle for aesthetic effect. * All of Ian's "starter Pokémon" evolving is based off the Pokémon Adventures manga. Specifically the Diamond and Pearl chapters, where all the Sinnoh starters evolved together. ** Them each knowing their respective Pledge move is to utilize the moves for combination. * This marks the third, fourth and fifth time a main character's Pokémon evolves while battling N. * N reveals his plan for commanding one of the Legendary Dragons. * Originally, Ian was going to capture a wild Tynamo in this episode. This was removed due to the Pokémon not being utilized well in earlier drafts. A member of the species still appears as a cameo. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: N arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc